epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/@comment-4490782-20181130190135
Uhhh, hi. I looked through the video and tried to collate all the clues/sneak peeks and shit (I know most have already been said, this is like, everything together). Wall of text incoming, tl;dr at the bottom. The space background in the intro will likely either be the background for a Musk vs ??? battle intro OR have some part in Musk's video section as we see in the end. Next in the recording studio it looks fairly devoid of hints but the guitars made me curious. I looked back at some past BTS videos and found it was there before so THIS MIGHT HAVE BEEN MENTIONED BEFORE BUT IDK. The acoustic one I've got nothing for but the electric is very similar to a famous Hendrix guitar. Ignore the sticker on the bottom left and the uninserted whammy bar and in most ways it's similar to Hendrix's Stratocaster aside from I think the brand? It might say Fender but I'm really not sure, don't think the tag is the same shape though. Of course, since it was always there this might mean nothing but that it was quite prominently in-frame here perhaps it's a hint. The BTS videos I looked through (the last like, eight or nine) really don't show that side of the studio so perhaps it's a difficult angle which would support that? Also interesting thing, this was the guitar Washington used in Theo vs Churchill so they're happy to whip it out for a battle. The nunchaku I'm confused about because there are two people I associate with them and that's Michelangelo and Bruce Lee. In lieu of thinking that either of these guys are reappearing the only thing I can think of is a "Nun-chucks" pun in Freud vs Teresa. And I'm gonna bank on this cause I think I'll look big-brain if I'm right. This is almost definitely Lloyd out of costume because it's like, the same shirt as in the immediately previous clip so it's probably not a battle snippet. But ye, nun-chucks pun. Freud appears in new banner so yes. Next up, the Pete close up. I think Henry Ford is a good shout for this. From colour images I can find of Ford, they all seem to give his eyes a similar shade of green so yeah I think Ford vs Musk will be the one. Dante in the hat with the chain confuses me. Perhaps they are doing a cowboy battle because Red Dead Redemption 2 is out and cowboys are hype right now? But I don't know what Cowboys could be used. Billy the Kid, Buffalo Bill, Butch Cassidy, Sundance Kid and Jesse James either don't wear a hat like that or aren't known for a hat at all. Could be for cameos or just because it's Dante's style. Other thing is maybe it's Clint Eastwood again 'cause Dante seems to be doing that Eastwood sneer but that might be a meme. Don't have anything for Pete's baby I imagine that's just him playing around on set rather than for a battle. My knowledge of leather jackets is quite absent so whoever Wax is supposed to be here idk. Wolverine claws in the bottom left though so that's good. I don't think Wax would play a great Wolverine though, so probably the two have nothing to do with each other. It's Uncle Pennybags No idea who this is. My moustache research is turning up dry. Peter's hat looks like another cowboy hat, making me think a cowboy battle is probably gonna be a thing. Nerf Rocket Launcher thingy kinda looks like the colour scheme and design style of a Boring Company flamethrower but the shape is completely different. Maybe it's something they're going to modify or maybe there's a joke where it's like "haha! your flamethrower looks like a nerf gun! see?" I think the next bit might just be Peter styling on us, because I don't recognise the clothing. One of the Gregory Brothers while Lloyd holds up the CD in the bottom right. Also, Season 5 CD :D There's someone on a green screen on the monitor in the studio. Black trousers, brown/red shirt. Body shape looks like Peter or Dante. Zuckerberg always seems to wear a grey shirt with jeans so probably not him. Personally, I think it looks like Freddy Krueger, although the hat's missing. Can't be sure about this one. As it has been pointed out this looks a lot like Musk's casual wear but the glasses are strange. They could be protective and stuff but it's a strange choice as Musk isn't really known for wearing glasses in any situation. But as Joe said it looks fully edited so yeah it'll be for the bonus battle. tl;dr Space zoom for intro/visuals in Musk battle, Pete looks like Ford, Musk probably at the end, Nerf gun could be flamethrower Maybe Hendrix guitar but probably not Nunchucks for Teresa vs Freud nunchucks pun, new banner has Freud on it Cowboy hats + RDR2 = maybe cowboy battle Wolverine claw + maybe Freddy Krueger on screen in studio (One of?) The Gregory Brothers and Wax guests